stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
July 2007
Bureaucracy Stoke: Anger at postal privatisation! On 4th June the fight to save Hanley post office was taken into WH Smith in the Potteries Shopping Centre, Stoke-on-Trent. Organised by North Staffs Pensioners Convention, more than 100 people marched to the store, many holding Stoke Socialist Party posters calling for a boycott of WH Smith. Protesters were angry that Hanley post office, which has provided a public service for over 100 years, is to be moved to WH Smith so the store can increase its profits - £58 million pre-tax profits already announced this year. Outside the post office, Michel Gennings of the Pensioners Convention told demonstrators: "This is the REAL post office, now we're going to march to the PRETEND post office at WH Smith". At Potteries Shopping Centre the centre manager, flanked by security guards, warned us of the safety dangers of 100 people entering the centre at the same time. "You will have to enter in small groups", he said. I shouted to him, "will you tell the thousands that enter the shopping centre every Saturday the same thing?" Outside WH Smith we again met the shopping centre manager, security guards and Community Police officers! He said we'd only be let in ten at a time to prevent safety problems inside the store. But WH Smith says it can deal with the extra 1,400 customers who use Hanley post office every day! "We'll probably have to make appointments to get served in WH Smith in future", someone shouted. Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Politics Stoke on Trent has been 'backed' as a potential site for an incinerator. Government planning inspectors have publicly supported recommendations in Staffordshire County Council's blueprint for waste management, as Stoke-on-Trent as a possible site for a thermal treatment plant. A 180-page report by lead inspector Anthony Patterson urges council bosses to press ahead with the plans, designed to deal with the county's growing waste mountain, despite thousands of objections from campaigners. And he dismisses the many objections seeking to restrict management of waste to non-thermal treatment. He insists 'there is a role for incineration within the range of facilities which help to drive waste away from landfill'. His report even suggests 'small enlargements' be made to the site. But campaigners say they are heartened by some areas of the report. Mr Patterson questions whether it would make economical sense, insisting improved recycling would remove the need for such drastic measures. Church Praise the lord what have we done to deserve this? 15 Grave robberies at this church alone, last month. What heathens are out there to commit such un-Godly acts? I pray for their souls when the almighty God judges them in their dying breath. I shall be calling for the help of all the churches in the midlands to wipe these monsters from the ground that we walk upon. They shall not defile our hearts, minds or bodies or our loved ones any more. ~ Church bishop. Finance Borrowers looking for the best mortgage rates are faced with sky-high arrangement fees as many lenders attempt to disguise their rate hikes. Many fixed-rate deals have soared since the start of the month, but some banks have attempted to keep their rates looking attractive by increasing fees instead - in some cases by more than £1,000. Fees on variable-rate mortgages are also rising at similar levels. Borrowers are paying more because rates on the money markets, where lenders buy their funds, are rising. Charges of £1,000 are now typical on any rate below 5.5%, and £1,500 below 5%. In the worst examples, they can soar to £4,550 on a £130,000 mortgage. Data analyst Moneyfacts says the last time interest rates stood at 5.5% - in May 2001 - rates were broadly similar on the best deals, but fees were only around £300. It warns that with interest rates almost certain to rise, we might soon see the end of fixed rate mortgages below 6%, unless you are prepared to pay a huge fee. If these fees are added to the loan, you will be charged interest on it for the rest of the term - perhaps 25 years. This will wipe the shine off the initial rate. Some lenders make it even more complex for borrowers by charging a percentage fee based on how much you are borrowing rather than a flat fee. So the more you borrow, the more you pay. The fee on Bradford & Bingley's 4.99% two-year fix has soared from £1,499 to 2% this month, which would make it £2,600 on the average £130,000 home loan. Only those borrowing below £75,000 will pay less. Last week, Alliance & Leicester increased fees on some fixes from £1,399 to £1,999. The highest fee is Northern Rock's 3.5% on its 4.79% two-year fix, which works out at £4,550 on a £130,000 mortgage. However, Northern Rock offers the option of paying a lower fee and a higher rate. High fees can work well for some borrowers, however. Finance, Industry, Politics Stoke-on-Trent City Council connects the community with ntl:Telewest Business ntl:Telewest Business, the supplier of communications services to the public and private sectors, has announced today that it has joined forces with Stoke-on-Trent City Council to connect Council offices, education sites, libraries and residential homes across the area. Stoke-on-Trent City Council provides a range of services to care for and protect the city’s 240,000 inhabitants. These services range from the education and training of children, young people and adults to managing over 20,000 homes with more than 1,700 new tenancies created every year. With the installation of ntl:Telewest Business’ converged network, staff working in 90 offices across Stoke-on-Trent, including the three main Council offices (Civic Centre, Swan House and Swift House), education centres, libraries and housing offices, can now benefit from a faster and secure network that will enable hotdesking across office locations. With this increased flexibility and faster access to information, Council staff can work more efficiently and effectively, resulting in a higher level of customer service for the community. “Stoke-on-Trent is a city that is changing rapidly and the Council felt it was time to put in place a modern converged network that could keep up-to-speed with the digital age,” said the Network Services Manager, Stoke-on-Trent City Council. “ntl:Telewest Business offered us the whole package: the high standard of technical support we required, a vast amount of experience working with local authorities and an extremely cost effective solution. The company’s offering has enabled our staff to hotdesk and, looking ahead, the network will facilitate homeworking.” “Stoke-on-Trent City Council is an example of a local authority that has recognised the need for faster networks that will bring communities closer,” said the Director for Public Sector, ntl:Telewest Business. ”By ensuring that Council offices, libraries and residential homes are linked with a high-speed network, staff now have faster access to information and can provide the community with the highest level of service. Stoke-on-Trent City Council has set an example for other local authorities,” he continued. Finance, Legal, Politics Threatened PFI hospital reaches financial close A major project caught up in the Treasury’s prolonged review of private finance initiative hospital schemes last year has finally reached financial close. The size of the deal has been slashed from £400m to £305m. But two new hospitals will now be built, due to open in 2009 and 2014. A joint venture between un-named PFI investors will do the work for North Staffordshire NHS Trust. Health The local government has signalled an end to future partnerships between the NHS and the private sector. Health Secretary Jenifer Bouldon told a conference in London that she opposed the use of public money to help the private sector "compete" with the NHS. She said market forces would not lead to better healthcare, and the public opposed "creeping privatisation". The minister also indicated that Staffordshire could go its own way on issues like junior doctor recruitment. She told delegates at the NHS Confederation annual conference that a poll carried out before the election had suggested that voters' top concern was of "creeping privatisation of schools and hospitals". She added: "Our opposition to stimulating private sector competition with the NHS at taxpayers' expense is not just based on public opinion. "We reject the very idea that markets in health care are the route to improvement. There will also be times when it makes sense for us to take our own decisions and plot our own direction, even where we have traditionally subscribed to a UK wide approach” "We believe, instead, that it comes through the collective energy and ideas of committed staff, working with patients, and the communities they serve." The SNP's position could see an end to collaborative projects which were opened earlier this year by the former first minister. It is run by the NHS in the daytime and a private healthcare company out of hours. The health board said this had saved a local hospital. Ms Bouldon also announced that she was inviting health ministers from across the UK and Europe to a summit in the new year focussing on tackling health inequalities. "We also believe that we have a great deal to offer other governments and other healthcare systems in terms of the actions we have taken and the successes we have enjoyed so far," she said. Strict control measures are in place for 10 hospital patients with a suspected potentially fatal stomach bug. A staff member told us that Guardian patients weren't being told they had the potentially fatal Clostridium difficile. The staff member said: "I don't think the patients have been given the true facts. They are saying it's an upset stomach, they are not saying it's C Diff." Hospitals Trusts said it could reassure all patients and visitors' it was not an outbreak as the cases were unrelated. And it said: "A robust prevention, diagnosis and treatment action plan is in operation to ensure cases are kept to a minimum." The director of nursing, said: "We have 10 patients who have active symptoms of Clostridium difficile, and all of these patients are being nursed in side rooms, closely monitored by the Infection Control Team. We are unsure what has caused this illness, however local water supplies are being tested for bacteria and food stores are being strictly checked that they are up to standards. Health, Media What next for health campaigners? The smoking ban from 1st July is a major victory for health activists, following the ban on tobacco advertising and warnings on cigarette packets. Is this all that they want? A smoke-free indoor communal Britain is almost here - less than two weeks and counting. From 1st July smokers wanting a cigarette at the pub will have to go outside. If they're lucky, it could be to a newly-created outdoor haven with parasols, sofas and heaters, as licensees are now keen to cater to the "four Fs" - females, families, food and (al) fresco. Countdown to the ban For those wanting a fag while at work, facilities will be a rather less salubrious government-compliant shelter. With enclosed public places free of second-hand smoke, is it "job done" for anti-smoking campaigners? Not yet. Activists say the ban - which the Department of Health estimates will save thousands of lives during the next decade - is a crucial step in the battle against the damage caused by passive smoke, but is still only part of the fight. The same is said of other recent successes, including getting the legal age to buy tobacco raised from 16 to 18. "We never thought it was going to be a quick win," says the manager for tobacco control for Cancer Research UK, which has been campaigning against smoking for more than 50 years, when the link between tobacco and cancer was first made by Sir Richard Doll. Despite the widely publicised risks, a stalwart of smokers - estimated to be about 10 million - still puff away in the UK. More needs to be done to help them quit because of the huge burden on health, says Rory O'Connor, policy and publicity officer for the British Heart Foundation. Screen time Other suggestions include a 15 certificate for any film featuring characters who light up, which would exclude viewers under the age of 15, even with parental guidance. Filmmakers would no doubt object to this, as it would limit their potential audience. High Society Blonde Bombshells. Any fans of Fields should get to the Regent theatre in Stoke-on-Trent. Fields and many more singers and musicians of the 1940s are currently touring and at the Regent Theatre in Stoke-on-Trent next month. This is Alan Plater’s warm, witty musical play that follows the adventures of the most glamorous swing band in the north, and Getley plays pianist, May, an Aussie who is full of fun. She said: ‘May has become my alter ego. She is quick-witted, always ready for a laugh, and she doesn’t suffer fools gladly. And she is totally non PC. She calls a spade a spade, whatever. ‘The part was re-written for me and I love her and the show. I only came over to the UK last December and this is my first job. I had no idea about 40’s music. My music training was classical so it was quite a change to swing jazz. Industry, Politics ntl:Telewest Business facilitates hotdesking for Council employees. New network ensures faster access to information. Media Fire Service Takes Callouts Hardline Staffordshire firefighters will not respond to automatic alarms from companies which persistently allow false callouts to be made after it was revealed more than £5m is wasted each year. Staffordshire fire and rescue said 98% of automatic fire alarm calls from businesses are false alarms and the service yesterday launched a new campaign in a bid to cut this number. Last year, false alarms led to "hundreds of fire engines racing round the county for no reason" according to the fire service, responding to 3,300 alarms at around £1,700 per call-out. The service's business liaison manager, Mr McGowan, said under new plans due to come into effect from October companies whose alarms are set off repeatedly where there is no fire will not be routinely attended any more. Mr McGowan said the new policy proposes that when there are two false fire signals within a month, a Fire Protection Officer will attend to work with the owner / occupier. But where this fails to reduce the calls the premises would be risk assessed by fire safety inspectors and a response "Level Two" implemented - in this case there would be no automatic response unless the alarm call was also backed up by a 999 emergency call. He said: "We have already risk-assessed properties and we reduced the number of fire engines which attend. Media, Police Police are co-ordinating a city wide search for those responsible for the large number of grave robberies this month. Chief Robberts, stated that “We’ll get these idiots no matter what it costs. Even if we have to stake out ever graveyard in the city, we’ll find out who’s behind this and what they’re up to. We’ve located a few potential suspects, for example one individual seems to have an obsession with zombie movies. He is currently being monitored.” As the Home Office plans that were leaked last month stated that Council staff, charity workers and doctors will be obliged to tip off police about anyone they believe might commit a violent crime, a new turn of events has taken place. It now looks like from immediate effect that anyone looking suspicious after dark will be reported to the police. It is rumoured that ‘gothic types’ are once to look out for, however when questioned on this, the Home office and Police have stated that ‘such a thing would be discrimination and we’ll not be going that far.’ Beat cop Harry Johnson, has once again been the man in the right place at the right time. This month he was passing by on his rout home after a long shift and noticed a small house on fire. Rushing into the burning building with no concerns for his own safety, he was able to rescue an elderly woman that was trapped in her bedroom. Officers commended him for his act of bravery, however sceptics are not so sure as this is not the first time he seems to have been ‘just passing by’ an incident, resulting in his fine acts of bravery. Occult Voodoo you ask? No, no, no, my child, we don’t sell any books on that in here. No, if people are digging up bodies it’s got nothing to do with the occult, I’ll tell you that for sure. We’re peaceful people and whatever they do, if they do mess with the occult, it shall turn upon them ‘times three’. ~ Occult store owner. North Staffs Hotel was subject to ‘The cult of Diana’ descending upon it this month. There were guest speakers from lots of different religious groups and trouble was expected. However, security was tight and an enjoyable evening was provided, with the added buffet and wine. Police Detectives are appealing for information about a robbery at a fish and chip shop in Fenton yesterday afternoon, Monday. The incident occurred about 3.15pm when a man walked into the shop. The man ordered the member of staff to open the till, but the member of staff refused. The offender then jumped over the counter and punched the male member of staff in the face and opened the till to take a small amount of cash. The offender also claimed to have a knife and threatened to stab the victim, although no weapon was seen. He left the shop and headed to the left down the Road. The member of staff suffered minor injuries and did not require medical treatment. The offender is described as white, about six feet tall with blonde hair. He had an earring in his left ear, and was wearing a dark coloured jacket. Burslem and Cobridge have seen a crime increase of lately as all the CCTV seems to have been vandalised in this area. Police patrols are being increased slightly and are being told to be on the lookout for what culprits are expected… Kids. This new ‘chav’ fad is not something that will catch on! Street booze bans are to be introduced in 19 wards across Staffordshire will help to reduce alcohol-related violence by up to 15%, a senior police officer has claimed. The bans, or designated public place orders (DPPOs), are expected to come into effect in the autumn after councillors voted to approve the £11,000 scheme. But opposition leaders have claimed the bans have taken too long to organise and not be in effect during the summer period, a prime time for alcohol-fuelled anti-social behaviour. Addressing councillors, Staffordshire Police Eastern area superintendent Ian Woods said he was pleased the council has heeded the police's appeal for greater powers. He said: 'I've set a target to reduce alcohol-related violence by 15%, and the bans are a tool to assist with all the other interventions that are going on. Police, Street More than 50,000 illegal DVDs – including the soon-to-be released Shrek the Third – have been seized at car boot sales in Staffordshire. Trading Standards and police officers swooped on events at Hanley council’s car boot sale on Sunday. The latest haul, said to be worth thousands of pounds, was the result of a blitz by more than 20 trading standards and police officers on Sunday. A number of traders were caught selling poor quality DVDs which were seized under anti-counterfeiting legislation. One arrest was made and further inquiries are now ongoing. It was part of a major crackdown on illegal DVD and computer game sellers which also saw two men arrested and more than 800 fake DVDs seized at Saredon car boot in Cannock earlier in the month. Trading standards executed warrants on their homes and computer equipment used to copy disks was taken away. The blitz was part of a West Midlands-wide operation in June. Staffordshire trading standards searched an address in Longton and seized a haul of more than 500 discs. In Birmingham more than 1,700 discs were seized and two men arrested. A spokesman for Staffordshire Trading Standards, said: “These operations have sent out a clear message to those who deal in counterfeit goods that we will take action against them.” Street What are those crazy bastards up to? Whoever is digging up those bodies sure is drawing a lot of attention to it. Didn’t they think people would notice? There must be about 40 bodies dug up now more or less. Christ, what do they need that many dead people for anyway? Some kinda art project? You know these student types, thick as they come really. Now look at me, left school when I was 14 and I’m doing great for myself. ~ Homeless bum on the street. You heard about those street Booze bans? They say it’ll calm down ‘alcohol-fuelled anti-social behaviour.’ – Yeah right!!! If the bloody cops weren’t on our backs all the time trying to score one up with their new boss, the streets’d be a much better place. Yeah some of those Goth types are starting to spill the beans a bit now. They’ve really got scared about something. Seems like the head of Sandernacht has been away in some African place learning about Voodoo or something. And they’ve all been asked to dig up bodies! Not sure if it’s true or not, but hay…. It kinda makes sense why they’d be shit scared don’t it. You don’t mess with the Voodoo man. ~ Gang runner. Underworld Sooo Sandernacht is back again is he? Interesting, Very interesting. And you think he’s doing what? Hmmmm. Riiiiight. I always new he was a bit crazy, but this is one is one tomata short of a salad bowl, ya know whada mean? I’ll get some guys on it and see what they come up with, but if that crazy kid really is doing that, well…. I’d like to strike a deal with this guy, you know, make an ally rather than an enemy. ~ Underworld big cheese. University Staffordshire’s leading authority on learning, training and jobs advice is urging local people to improve their CVs and application forms to increase their chance of gaining jobs and promotion. Next step, which is funded by the Learning and Skills Council (LSC) and delivered by Connexions Staffordshire, is advising individuals that employers are increasingly concerned about poor English, ‘text speak’ and lack of information when making decisions on the people they employ. The rallying call comes on the back of recent research by the BBC and comes just a few weeks after local people in Staffordshire were told to improve application forms to get promotion and jobs embarked on Adult Learners week, which included career shows, advice sessions, on-the-street support and taster sessions. The ‘Business Development Manager’ for Connexions Staffordshire, picked up the story: “There is no time like the present and this is a great opportunity for individuals to boost their skills and try to improve their chances of gaining jobs or that all important promotion.” She continued: “There is a lot of help and support that a next step adviser can provide and this will give people, who perhaps have been out of work for a long time, the chance to chat about their current circumstances and potentially research suitable courses, ranging from IT and photography to timekeeping and help with preparing a CV and job application forms".